prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 004
Dr Greg Miller is attending to pregnant inmate Rosie Hudson and sends the sister to attend to Bill Jackson. The prisoners are all sent back to their cells, and Bill is rushed to the hospital. Rosie gives birth to a boy while we find out that Bill has died on the way to the hospital. Meg Jackson blames Greg for bills death (by sending the sister), but Greg tries to assure Meg that he wouldn't have been able to do anything as the scissors pierced Bills lungs and he would have died regardless. When Marty Jackson arrives home, Greg tells him of Bills death, angering Meg even further. Detective Sergent Allen visits Wentworth Detention Center to investigate the murder, conduntingEpisode 005 interviews from Bill Jackson's office. Lynn Warner is interviewed first but she refuses to say anything. Eddie Cook is waiting to be interviewed, but Marilyn Mason advises him to say nothing and let the prisoners handle it. Chrissie Latham tries to pin the blame on Karen Travers. Franky Doyle says she had no need to stab Bill, but that the murder was probably someone who couldn't have him as a lover. Eddie tells the police he saw nothing, and Bea Smith and some of the prisoners corner Eddie to get the information themselves. In the laundry, Bea Smith, says she knows who killed Bill, and sends Karen outside. Karen at first thinks she's being accused, but Bea reminds Karen she doesn't want to be involved, then turns on Chrissie, who tries to run. Bea insists that Chrissie own up - or else. Chrissie asks Franky for help, but Franky refuses when she finds out the truth. The prisoners manage to trick Chrissie into running into a cell wth Bea, who ends up trying to scalp her, and manages to cut her head badly. Chrissie owns up, sending Meg off the edge. Chrissie is transferred to Fairlea Prison. At Bills funeral, Meg is sad that Vera didn't show up, but Erica reminds her that someone had to work. Mum finds out about Bills death, but Meg ignores her at the funeral. At the boarding house where she is staying, Mum has a fall. The landlady Mrs Gibson searches Mum's handbag for rent money. Mr Gibson is annoyed with his wife, who has also found Mum's daughter Lorraine's telephone number. Mrs Gibson suggests they phone her since she lives at Black Rock, and, therefore, they might have money and pay to get her back. Erica Davidson tells Meg that she is eligible for compensation from the Department and take some time off. Meg is furious and doesn't want to be pushed out of her job just because people are worrying about her. The episode ends, with Meg walking through the prison, crying. Notes *When the sister is attending to Bill at the start of the episode, she mentions needing to pull the scissors out. Anyone with a basic First Aid training will know that this is not such a good idea. Locations *The suburb of Black Rock is mentioned. Black Rock is a seafront suburb of Melbourne. Being a seafront suburb, it's one of the nicer, and pricier places to live, which is why Mrs Gibson thought Mum's family must have money. Credits Uncredited Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes